


Reality Check

by flutekid



Category: The Knight Before Christmas (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid
Summary: How would Cole actually adjust to his life in 21st century America?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Writing this fic at like 2 am because i just watched this christmas movie, and realized the struggles that the knight, cole, would have adjusting to his life in the 21st century, particularly due to the fact that he just appeared in the USA, has no Social Security Number, or anything. So, enjoy. Also, please excuse if any of the facts about immigration law are incorrect, I am once again writing this at 2am instead of writing a paper for my music class.
> 
> Also I just wanna say that I actually did enjoy this movie, but I am a virgo and could not stop thinking about this.

“Well Cole, now that you’ve officially been hired, I just need one thing from you” said Kelsey, the manager of Russel’s Bakery.

Cole sat at what was now his second interview with Russel’s, after deciding to not be a cop because ACAB babey, Cole decided his talents truly lay in baking, not being a knight. Yes he can still be a knight but god I was kind of sick of it by the end of the movie.

“Yes, what may that be?” Cole said, Britishly

“I’m going to need some form of ID from you. Birth Certificate, ID? Passport. And since you’re from England, your workers visa.”

Cole froze. Brooke did not tell him about any of this. She just told him to get a job because her teachers salary which gave her the ability to have a guest house wasn’t enough. Um

“Um” Cole said “I don’t have any of that.”

“Come on, you have to have a passport, or a visa at least. How else are you here?” Kelsey said, a bit confused. 

“I just… appeared when it was convenient to the plot I guess”

“Ok… well legally to work in the USA, you need some sort of authorization to work. A visa? A passport? How do you not have those? Didn’t you like… fly here or something.”

“Ummm….. Not exactly.”

“Cole, I’m sorry, but if you don’t even have so much as an ID, I’m sorry but then I cannot hire you.” Kelsey said. Cole could tell she was upset, they had gotten along rather well thus far.

“Very well, Lady Kelsey, ‘Tis not your fault, ‘tis mine, for wherefore art thou apologizing. A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, and if music be the food of love, play on!”

“Is that Shakespeare?”

“Who?” said Cole. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol at the end i gave up trying to write seriously so it turned into a joke LMAO


End file.
